The Phone Challenge
by StoryToBeToldAsOne
Summary: My take on the upcoming season 1 episode 'The Phone Challenge' ! :D The group is at the Watson's house, their phones broken on the floor and everybody looks totally disheveled and finished. The Watson parents want to know what happened to their phones and why they look like that. What is their explanation? Some different pairings fluff! Disclaimer: I didn't do it! :D R&R! :)
1. The bet

_**Beta- read by ProudlyUnique :) Thank you very much! :)**_

* * *

**Hay guys! IDK why but I really wanted to write something else for an IDDI episode that's still a bit away , but sounds really interesting to me :D**

**Well, at the wiki is only the name so far but I have to say that I already have some ideas for it :D**

**It'll be with some fluff maybe but not real pairings focus since it's like a normal episode :D**

**The episode is 'The Phone Challenge' and I wanted to make a 3-5 shot and thought that this would be perfect for it :D**

**Yes, the idea is from an episode that will really come, but where is no plot, yet! :D**

**Well, I hope you'll enjoy it and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Summary:**

**The group is at the Watson's house, their phones broken on the floor and everybody looks totally disheveled and finished. The Watson parents want to know what happened to their phones and why they look like that. What is their explanation?**

* * *

**Present**

**No One's POV:**

The door went open and Nora and Bob Watson came in, not knowing what they'd find as soon as they would enter the living room.

They were just grocery shopping for a few hours and didn't think that anything bad would happen.

''I can't believe that you crushed them!'' Jasmine suddenly cried from the living room.

Nora and Bob looked confused at each other.

What did who crush and why?

''I'm sorry! I didn't know what to do! I was in a rage and freaked out and I just wanted this to end!'' Garrett cried back.

Why was Garrett in a rage?

''That's no excuse!'' Jasmine snapped at him.

Nora quickly walked in to the living room, followed by Bob and both looked shocked as they saw, what happened here.

The phones of the whole group were on the floor shattered and the whole group was standing in the living room with flushed faces, hair looking just like they had woken up a while ago and every one looking at Garrett, furiously.

''What happened here?!'' Nora asked and the group all looked up terrified.

''Uhm-'' Lindy started but didn't really know what to say.

How should they explain this mess?

Well, it did give a good explanation for it , but she wasn't sure if their parents would be happy with it.

Logan scratched his neck and then replied, ''That's kind of a long story.''

Bob looked confused and waiting at his son, his daughter and their friends.

Nora crossed her hips and then replied, ''Well, if you guys ever want a phone again, I would start telling the story.''

The group looked all at each other terrified.

''I start!'' Delia quickly exclaimed. ''It all started one week ago at Rumble Juice...''

**_Flashback_**

**_Delia's POV:_**

_I just entered Rumble Juice to meet up with the others, after I quickly went home to get my things and go to the backyard._

_The others said that we'll all meet up at Rumble Juice and that's why I was just about to enter it._

_I went to our usual place on the couch and I saw all of them sitting there with their phones._

_I rolled my eyes at the sight._

_''Hey guys!'' I greeted them but nobody looked up._

_Wow. Now they couldn't even greet me back anymore._

_Why where they even so focused on their phones?_

_''Guys?'' I asked._

_''Psst.. I'm chatting with a cute guy.'' Jasmine stated._

_Logan rolled his eyes at her._

_''Well, what I am doing is way more important. I'm trying to beat my record at Flappy Birds.'' He said._

_''Even , if you beat your record, you'll not get close to mine. I just bet my old record.'' Lindy replied and Logan glared at her._

_Oh my god. Those guys were so obsessed._

_''Please. I got this cool new puzzle app on my phone.'' Garrett told them and then went back to his phone._

_Flappy Birds? Cute guys? Puzzle Apps? Seriously?_

_''Guys!'' I now cried and this time they finally looked up._

_Logan looked mad at me._

_''Well, thank you really much Delia. I just lost, because of you.'' He told me and I rolled my eyes._

_''I would say that I'm sorry, but that would be a lie.'' I replied._

_Jasmine looked at her phone and then sighed._

_''Dustin went offline now, because I didn't text him back , because of you!'' Jasmine exclaimed, mad._

_I rolled my eyes at that as well._

_''Can't you guys think about anything else but your phones? You're are always on them and I have noticed that you can't do anything without your phones. This has been going for weeks, including every time we are down in the basement.'' I stated._

_They looked a bit shocked at me._

_''That's not true!'' Lindy told me. ''We also do other things , when we're together... Like...''_

_I raised an eyebrow at her and looked questioning at her._

_''Like what?'' I replied and Lindy didn't know what to say._

_I chuckled and added, ''Thought so.''_

_Lindy crossed her arms and pouted._

_''You guys can't live without your phones anymore.'' I stated._

_The others looked at me in disbelieve._

_''That's not true!'' They all cried and I rolled my eyes._

_Of course, they would say that._

_Nobody accepts the fact, when they're obsessed with things._

_Especially not my four best friends._

_''Really? Isn't it?'' I replied and they didn't say anything anymore._

_Thought so that something like that would happen._

_Suddenly Logan grinned._

_''How about we make a bet out of this?'' He asked and the others looked shocked at him._

_Then Jasmine rolled her eyes._

_''That idea is totally stupid a-''_

_Well, but I cut her off, ''No. Actually the idea isn't that bad.''_

**_Flashback end_**

**No One's POV:**

''Why do I have the feeling that I don't want to know what the bet was about?'' Bob asked in to the round.

Delia chuckled at that comment.

''Well, probably because the bet wasn't that good at the end, because those four are way too obsessed.'' She replied.

The others glared at her and she just shrugged.

''We did manage it!'' Jasmine cried a bit mad and Delia just shrugged again.

''Yeah, but you-''

''How about we just tell the story on?'' Garrett quickly threw in, not wanting to have another fight.

The others looked a bit offended but nodded.

''Well, you guys were about to make a bet.'' Nora stated.

Lindy nodded and then added, ''Yeah, I'll continue from here. Well, after Delia said that...''

**_Flashback_**

**_Lindy's POV:_**

_Delia cut Jasmine off, ''No. Actually the idea isn't that bad.''_

_Wow, to hear something like that out of Delia's mouth , because of one of Logan's ideas._

_That probably never happened before. She really had to be serious._

_''Well, what do you guys even mean with a bet?'' I asked them._

_I was a bit afraid about my phone and how they'll make the bet._

_I really wanted to get a better record at Flappy Birds._

_We all looked at Logan but Delia said something before he could, ''How about we make a bet, the one who can live the longest without a phone? We all put the phones in a box in the basement and see that can live without their phone the longest.''_

_''Without a phone? Not even to call people or something like that?'' Garrett asked shocked and Delia nodded._

_We all looked shocked at her as well._

_That idea was crazy._

_''Well, either that or you guys are really obsessed with your phones.'' She added._

_Now, we all quickly shook our heads._

_''We're in!'' We all cried and Delia grinned._

_Wow, I really gave up my phone for a while, only to show that I wasn't obsessed._

_Which I wasn't, of course._

_''Wait a second. We have to make a time limit. We can't do this until forever.'' Jasmine stated and I nodded, relieved._

_If there was a time limit, how long it would be that so that it wouldn't be that bad?_

_Delia shrugged but then replied, ''Okay. How about we say one week? The one who gives up first has to-''_

_''Buy the smoothies of the others for two weeks!'' Logan cried._

_We all looked at him but nobody seemed to have a better idea._

_''Fine. I'm in.'' I said and Jasmine and Garrett nodded as well._

_That could be some week._

_''Well, how about we start today? It's Monday and the last day will be Monday next week.'' Garrett suggested._

_I sighed but nodded._

_''Yeah, let's do that. Then it's only half a day today. Half day less away from my baby.'' Jasmine replied and kissed her phone, sighing._

_I couldn't help but roll my eyes at that._

_Then we all stood up and Logan told us, ''Well, let's go to the basement. We must have some old box somewhere there.''_

**_Flashback end_**

**No One's POV:**

''You guys really made a bet, who could keep it without a phone the longest?'' Nora asked in disbelieve.

The group nodded and looked down.

''Well, actually it wouldn't have been that bad. If they wouldn't have been so obsessed.'' Delia replied.

Jasmine glared at her and then stated, ''As if it went that smooth for you.''

Delia shrugged and the Watson parents looked confused at each other.

''Well, that still doesn't explain everything.'' Bob then stated.

Well, he actually said that, because he wanted to know how the week would go by.

''Besides, why didn't you guys tell us about the bet?'' Nora added and crossed her arms.

''Well, that was a part of the bet.'' Garrett explained. ''When we arrived at the basement...''

**_Flashback_**

**_Garrett_****'s _POV:_**

_I couldn't believe that we really were doing that._

_We would give up our phones for a whole week because of a stupid bet._

_Whether that would go good was another question_

_I looked at my phone that I didn't shut off yet and sighed._

_Jasmine was already downstairs with me at the basement while Delia looked for some paper to also make a contract where we have to sign, while Logan and Lindy were looking for a box upstairs._

_''Why are we even doing this?'' Jasmine asked me._

_''Well, we aren't obsessed with our phones, so it shouldn't be that hard, right?'' I replied._

_Jasmine sighed and sat down on the couch._

_''You might not be that obsessed with your phone but I am. '' She stated._

_I sighed as well and sat down to her._

_''Come on, it won't be that bad. I'm sure that you can do it. You're Jasmine.'' I told her._

_Jasmine gave me a smile and then said to me, ''Thanks Garrett. You're a great friend.''_

_Before I could reply, Lindy came downstairs along with Logan and Delia._

_''We have everything! Delia also already wrote the contract!'' She told us and Jasmine and I stood up._

_Delia nodded and put the contract on the table._

_''Well, at first.'' She said. ''We have to shut our phones off.''_

_We all looked at each other but then nodded._

_I took extra long to shut off my phone but at the end I did it as well._

_Then Delia took the box from Lindy and held it out to us._

_''All phones in here.'' She told us._

_We all looked at each other again, then sighed and put the phones in the box._

_This time, Delia held up the contract._

_''Wait! '' Logan suddenly exclaimed. ''Why don't we make it a bit more interesting? We can't tell anyone about the bet. The one who does, automatically loses.''_

_Another condition?_

_Well, but Delia grinned and wrote it on the paper, too._

_''That sounds awesome!'' She replied and we didn't even have time to complain._

_Then we all signed the contract and Logan put the box at some cupboard down here._

_I already felt a lot emptier without my phone._

_It was like a part of me was missing and the others seemed busted , too except for Delia, who was still grinning._

_''Well, and what are we going to do now?'' Lindy suddenly asked._

_Nobody of us seemed to know an answer to that._

_''Uhm- How about we go back to Rumble Juice and get our smoothies?'' Jasmine suggested._

_We all nodded at that._

_''Let's go to Rumble Juice. The start of the phone free week.'' Delia replied and we all walked out._

_Whether that would work was another question._

_Well, but I definitely didn't want to lose the bet._

**_Flashback end_**


	2. The first real day

**Hay guys! **

**Here's the second chapter of my 3- 5 shot :D**

**Thanks for all the reviews! :)**

**Well, at the moment it seems like it's probably going to have 5 chapters! :D**

**I hope you enjoy the second chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Recap from chapter 1**_

_**Flashback**_

_**Garrett's POV:**_

_''Wait! '' Logan suddenly exclaimed. ''Why don't we make it a bit more interesting? We can't tell anyone about the bet. The one who does, automatically loses.''_

_Another condition?_

_Well, but Delia grinned and wrote it on the paper, too._

_''That sounds awesome!'' She replied and we didn't even have time to complain._

_Then we all signed the contract and Logan put the box at some cupboard down here._

_I already felt a lot emptier without my phone._

_It was like a part of me was missing and the others seemed busted , too except for Delia, who was still grinning._

_''Well, and what are we going to do now?'' Lindy suddenly asked._

_Nobody of us seemed to know an answer to that._

_''Uhm- How about we go back to Rumble Juice and get our smoothies?'' Jasmine suggested._

_We all nodded at that._

_''Let's go to Rumble Juice. The start of the phone free week.'' Delia replied and we all walked out._

_Whether that would work was another question._

_Well, but I definitely didn't want to lose the bet._

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

**No One's POV:**

''Wow. You guys really made the bet interesting.'' Nora said, sarcastically.

You could clearly see, how bad she thought about this bad.

No miracle with the crashed phones on the ground and the guilty looks of the whole group.

''Well, tuesday was pretty harmless for the fact what is still about to come.'' Delia stated.

The others glared once again at her and she just shrugged again.

She didn't have anything to loose anymore, anyway.

''Well, what happened on tuesday?'' Bob asked.

The group looked at each other again.

Then Lindy sighed.

''I'll continue.'' She stated. ''Well, Jasmine and I were at Rumble Juice after school, talking...''

**_Flashback_**

**_Lindy's POV: (AN: Links to the outfits of all girls on my profile)_**

_Jasmine and I were sitting at a booth of Rumble Juice, both pretty nervous._

_It was hard without phone. Really hard._

_We didn't even give them away since a day and I was already totally nervous._

_Well, but Jasmine seemed to get it worse._

_She looked like she was about to explode, literally._

_While nervously tipping with her fingers on the table, she looked around nervously._

_''Jasmine calm down.'' I told her for at least the millionth time today._

_I also wasn't happy about the situation and the bet, but she really was overreacting._

_We could get this somehow, if she wouldn't act like this and she knew that._

_Jasmine shook her head and looked at me in disbelieve._

_''How should I calm down? I can't survive this week without my phone!'' She exclaimed, mad._

_Well, if she was already starting like this, she probably won't even survive the day without her phone._

_''Why not?'' I asked her._

_Jasmine rolled her eyes at me._

_''Because of the cute boys, DUH! How am I supposed to get their numbers when I don't have a phone?'' SHe replied._

_I rolled my eyes this time. Sometimes she really was ridiculous._

_Yeah, the phone situation was bad , but that was a bit stupid._

_''Well, seems like you have to live with me as the only cute boy at the moment.'' Logan stated sitting down to us and I rolled my eyes at him._

_That was so typical Logan. As always._

_''Wow. I really am lost.'' Jasmine said and Logan looked offended at her._

_I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but chuckle a bit at this._

_''It isn't that bad without a phone, yet. I don't know what your problem is.'' Logan added._

_Jasmine glared at him and I chuckled._

_''You only say that, because you can also play flappy birds on your laptop.'' I stated and Logan went red._

_Jasmine glared even more at him and Logan just shrugged._

_''Well, but I also have people, I'm writing with and I didn't die without a phone, yet.'' He added._

_''Who are you normally talking, to? Your mom at the phone?'' Delia suddenly asked, sitting down besides Jasmine._

_Logan went even redder and Jasmine and I laughed._

_''You guys are so mean.'' Logan stated and we others just shrugged._

_Well, Logan started with the whole thing. What did he expect?_

_Jasmine groaned and then told us, ''I'm still not happy without my phone. I also saw a cute guy earlier and wanted to make a picture, but guess what? I couldn't!''_

_Delia rolled her eyes at her._

_''Ever heard of something like a camera? It's an electronic thing where you can't write messages or make calls, but still can make photos.'' Delia said to her._

_Jasmine glared at her and then pouted._

_Delia just chuckled and then asked us, ''By the way: Where is Garrett?''_

_We all looked around and then shrugged._

_''I would know it or at least ask him, if I would've my phone.'' Logan said to us._

_I rolled my eyes._

_''Sure, if you want to buy us smoothies for two weeks.'' I replied and he immediately went silent._

_Logan groaned and then stood up._

_''I'm going home.'' He said to us and stood up._

_Delia, Jasmine and I looked at each other._

_''We better go after him, before he takes the box.'' I stated and Delia and Jasmine nodded._

_We stood up as well and went out of Rumble Juice._

**_Flashback end_**

**No One's POV:**

''I would've loved to see Logan's face as Jasmine said that she really was lost, now.'' Delia stated and laughed.

Lindy and Jasmine laughed as well and Logan went bright red.

''That wasn't funny. I am cute.'' Logan said.

Even Garrett and the Watson parents laughed now.

''Sure, you are, Logan. Sure, you are.'' Lindy replied.

The others chuckled again and Logan went even redder.

''Well, what happened then?'' Bob asked, coming down from the laughing.

The group looked at each other.

Then Logan started, ''Well, I went back at home and...''

_**Flashback**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

_After the pretty embarassing talk with the girls, I went back home._

_The whole day was already a disaster without a phone and the girls were going on me like that._

_Yes, I said that it wasn't that bad, but it was._

_Well, I kinda felt like a girl that lost her Make Up bag._

_Useless and not knowing what to do._

_Well, but the girl would probably buy herself a new bag._

_I couldn't just buy a new phone. I would lose the bet and all of my money._

_I groaned and went down in to the basement._

_Why was this so complicated?_

_I just wished that I wouldn't have agreed to that stupid bet and I even made it harder._

_What did I think?_

_I sat down on the couch, just as I heard steps coming downstairs._

_The girls came downstairs and looked at me and then to the box at the cupboard._

_I hold my hands up and told them, ''I didn't take anything!''_

_It was the truth, even though I really wanted to._

_Well, but I would win this bet._

_Someone else would loose it first._

_The girls walked completely downstairs and Lindy said to me, ''You better don't. Cheating is not fair!''_

_Before I could reply something, Garrett came downstairs._

_''Garrett!'' I exclaimed relieved. ''Where were you?''_

_Garrett sighed and flopped down besides me._

_Then he replied, ''Football practice. I actually wanted to tell you guys , but I don't have my phone like you know.''_

_He glared at Delia, who just shrugged._

_''Well, and you also won't get it, unless you want to lose the bet and buy us smoothies for two whole weeks.'' She told him._

_I kinda had the feeling that she did kinda enjoy to see us like that._

_I looked desperate to the box with our phones at the cupboard._

_I had to survive the week somehow._

_''Well, since I can't chat with any cute boys and we guys are now here. What are we going to do?'' Jasmine asked in to the round._

_Everyone was silent. We had no idea._

_Normally, we were always at our phones, when we were down here._

_It was weird to not have them. Really weird._

_''What about a movie?'' Lindy suggested._

_We others looked at each other but nobody seemed to have a better suggestion._

_''Let's go upstairs, getting popcorn and chips and the soda ready and then watch a movie.'' I stated and stood up, walking to the stairs._

_The others nodded and followed me._

**_Flashback end_**

**No One's POV:**

''Did you really not take anything?'' Nora suddenly asked.

Logan looked at her in disbelieve.

''I told the whole truth, what happened before they came!'' He exclaimed, offended.

Nora hold her hands up in defense.

''Well but, if I would've known that this will end like this.'' Logan stated and pointed at the crashed phones on the floor. ''I would've probably taken my phone.''

Garrett looked down at the comment and Logan glared a bit at him.

''See what this phones are doing to you guys?'' Delia asked.

Jasmine rolled her eyes at her and then replied, ''What? Don't let us freak out and act normal to each other?''

This time Delia rolled her eyes but shrugged.

She didn't want to get in to another argument.

''Okay and what happened as you were watching movies?'' Nora asked.

The group looked at each other.

''Well, ...'' Jasmine replied. ''Before we started to watch the movie...''

_**Flashback**_

_**Jasmine's POV:**_

_I was sitting at the couch with Garrett and Delia, while Lindy and Logan were getting the things out of the kitchen._

_I just sat there with crossed arms and glared here and then at Delia._

_She just shrugged when our looks met and I knew that it was no use._

_Well, but I was still mad. Why did I agree to this stupid bet?_

_I even signed a stupid contract , because of it!_

_''If you keep staring like that, it still won't change my mind , because of the bet.'' Delia told me and I groaned._

_Garrett looked questioning at us and I just grunted._

_''Jasmine, calm down.'' Garrett said to me._

_The same thing Lindy already said to me, but I didn't care._

_I might be the one, who was suffering the most under this , but I wouldn't let Delia win._

_Maybe she was at the end the person, who had to buy us the smoothies for two weeks..._

_Hey, that wasn't a bad idea._

_Just as Lindy and Logan came out of the kitchen, I told the others, ''I have an idea!''_

_Delia rolled her eyes at me and replied, ''If the idea is to make a short- cut at the bet, no.''_

_I rolled my eyes back at her._

_''I didn't mean that. Well, the bet doesn't seem to bother you that much. What if neither of us other four took our phone the whole week. I would say that you have to buy us the smoothies for two weeks then.'' I explained to the others._

_Lindy, Logan and Garrett seemed to like the idea._

_''I think that sounds fair. You're not in to the phones like us and when we come out without them the whole week...'' Lindy started._

_''You lost.'' Logan finished her sentence._

_''That really does sound fair.'' Garrett added._

_Delia looked a bit shocked at us but then shrugged._

_''Fine. You guys won't win the bet anyway, but if you do... I'll pay the smoothies for two weeks.'' She replied._

_We others grinned at each other._

_One more motivation to win this bet._

_That would be a payback for Delia. Not to harsh at all, since the whole thing was her idea._

_''Okay. Then let's start watching the movie!'' Garrett exclaimed a bit more happy and we all nodded._

**_Flashback end_**


	3. First real problems

**_Beta- read by ProudlyUnique :) Thank you really much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys!**

**Here's the third chapter of my 5 shot or maybe even 6 shot now :D**

**Thanks for all the reviews and the support! :D**

**You guys are the best! :)**

**I hope you enjoy the third chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**_Recap from chapter 2_**

**_Flashback_**

**_Jasmine's POV:_**

_''I didn't mean that. Well, the bet doesn't seem to bother you that much. What if neither of us other four took our phone the whole week. I would say that you have to buy us the smoothies for two weeks then.'' I explained to the others._

_Lindy, Logan and Garrett seemed to like the idea._

_''I think that sounds fair. You're not into the phones like us and when we go without them the whole week...'' Lindy started._

_''You lose.'' Logan finished her sentence._

_''That really does sound fair.'' Garrett added._

_Delia looked a bit shocked at us but then shrugged._

_''Fine. You guys won't win the bet anyway, but if you do... I'll pay for the smoothies for two weeks.'' She replied._

_We others grinned at each other._

_One more motivation to win this bet._

_That would be a payback for Delia. It was not harsh at all, since the whole thing was her idea._

_''Okay. Then let's start watching the movie!'' Garrett exclaimed a bit happier and we all nodded._

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**No One's POV:**

''So you chose as a payback that Delia has to pay the Smoothies for two weeks, if you guys win the bet?'' Bob asked.

The whole group nodded in response.

''Wow, I really can understand why Delia agreed to that.'' Nora stated.

Logan looked offended at her, while she just nodded to the crashed phones on the floor.

''Well, but now nobody has to pay the Smoothies.'' Logan said and crossed his arms.

Jasmine shot Garrett a glare, who looked down.

''I think that we'll see about that.'' She said to the others.

Lindy sighed at her friends and then suggested, ''How about we just tell the story on?''

Bob and Nora nodded and the rest of the group sighed.

''I tell on.'' Logan said. ''Well, the next morning-''

Nora cut him off, ''Wait, we were there!''

Logan's mouth went close again, but suddenly Jasmine, Garrett and Delia looked interested.

''We want to know what happened!'' Jasmine exclaimed and the other two nodded.

Logan shrugged and then started again, ''Well, the next morning...''

**_Flashback (AN: Links to the outfits of the girls on my profile)_**

**_Logan's POV:_**

_I woke up the next morning, still totally tired and just wanting to go back to sleep._

_It was the second real day of the bet and I hated this just so much._

_The question of why I was doing that was always running through my head._

_I must've been not myself when I agreed to that._

_I groaned and entered the kitchen, where Lindy already sat and looked up to me._

_''Morning.'' She greeted me, looking not even half as bad as I was._

_I just grunted in response and sat down to her._

_Why was she still in such a good mood?_

_She was as obsessed with her phone as I was and she was still in such a mood!_

_''Already almost giving up?'' Lindy mocked me and I glared at her._

_Of course, she wouldn't have anything against the fact that I gave up._

_She just wanted me to give up so that she could have her phone again._

_Well, but she could forget about that._

_''Never. I'm going to win this bet. You'll give up sooner than me.'' I replied and Lindy just rolled her eyes._

_Or at least I would make sure that someone lost before me._

_I wasn't going to pay for the smoothies of the others for two weeks._

_What did I look like?_

_A Smoothie- payer?_

_Okay, that was a bad expression but oh well._

_Lindy then told me, ''Oh, you are so going to lose. Jasmine or you. You're way more obsessed with your phones than anyone else!''_

_This time I rolled my eyes at her._

_''Well, one more reason to show you that we're better than you guys.'' I replied._

_Before Lindy could reply something or mom suddenly came in to the kitchen along with dad behind her._

_''Better then who in what?'' She asked._

_''Well, about the bet with who-''_

_''Who will be better in the next math test.'' Lindy quickly cut me off._

_The parents looked a bit confused at us, but I quickly nodded._

_Oh right. We weren't supposed to tell._

_Well, but why did she save me on that?_

_Dad looked at me with raised eyebrows._

_''Logan, no offense but you know that you're sister is better in school than you. You're going to lose that bet.'' He told me._

_Now, I really looked offended at him._

_''You know that it won't make it less offensive if you say 'No offense'?'' I replied._

_Lindy and our parents rolled their eyes at me and I crossed my arms._

_My mom sighed and then said to us, ''Oh well. I have to go to work. Good luck with your bet.''_

_With that she walked out._

_Our dad looked a bit confused at us one last time and then also walked out._

_Hopefully, they just really bought us the story and wouldn't question it again._

_As soon as they were out, Lindy and I sighed relieved._

_''That was close.'' I stated and Lindy nodded._

_Well, but then she raised an eyebrow at me._

_''It's only the second day and you almost spilled out the truth and you really think that it was offensive that dad said that I am better in Maths than you are?'' She asked me._

_I glared at her, still offended._

_''I didn't say that I am better. He just didn't have to point it out like that.'' I replied and crossed my arms._

**_Flashback end_**

**No One's POV:**

''I can't believe that we really believed you guys at first.'' Nora stated and put her hands on her hips.

Lindy and Logan looked at each other and the rest of the group had to hold back a chuckle.

''Wow, Logan. Offended of a thing that you already knew. Nice.'' Delia said to him.

Logan looked down and went a bit red at this.

''You guys don't have to put it out like that.'' He stated and gave Delia a look.

Delia just chuckled and shrugged.

''Well, and what else happened that day?'' Bob asked, getting more and more curious about the story.

Garrett grinned at Jasmine, who just looked down.

He started ,''Well, we were in the cinema, where a new at the movies was there...''

**_Flashback_**

**_Garrett's POV:_**

_After school, we all went to the movies to kill some time without our phones._

_''I feel so useless without a phone.'' Jasmine stated and looked down._

_I rolled my eyes at her. It was for all of us hard but she was slowly getting a bit overdramatic._

_''Don't be like that, Jaz. Well, except you want to buy our Smoothies for the next two weeks.'' Delia replied._

_Jasmine glared at her and stopped, turning around to her, just as we entered the cinema._

_''Oh no.'' She told her. ''I am going to win this bet and you are going to buy my Smoothies for the next two weeks.''_

_If that really would come true was another question._

_Delia chuckled and shrugged._

_Then she said, ''Oh, we'll see about that.''_

_Lindy and Logan who had already walked ahead, turned around now._

_''Could you guys come? We're going to miss the movie because of you.'' Lindy told us._

_Jasmine glared one last time at Delia and then walked to Lindy and Logan , but bumped in to someone._

_The two both fell to the floor and Jasmine's eyes went wide as she saw the boy in the tuxedo, she just bumped in to._

_Oh, haha, I knew that look._

_Delia and I had to stop ourselves from laughing._

_The boy helped Jasmine up and said to her, ''I'm so sorry-''_

_Jasmine was already in her own dream world and replied, ''Jasmine.''_

_The boy nodded and smiled._

_''Jasmine. Nice name. How about I make it good with inviting you to a Smoothie at Rumble Juice?'' He asked her with a flirty smile._

_Jasmine smiled and nodded._

_Delia and I were still chuckling and also Lindy and Logan had stopped again._

_''I'd love, too-'' ''Steven.'' He this time finished her sentence._

_''Well, how about you give me your number and I call you?'' He asked her._

_Now, I just had to start laughing._

_Jasmine glared at me._

_Would she give up the bet for a date._

_''Uhm- Steven. Sorry, but I changed my mind. I can't.'' She said and then quickly walked up to Lindy and Logan._

_Steven looked confused at Delia and me and we just shrugged, laughing._

**_Flashback end_**

**No One's POV:**

The whole group was laughing by now while Jasmine just looked down.

''Oh well.'' She suddenly said loud. ''Well, but I wasn't the only one who had a hard time.''

The others looked confused at her.

Well, but Lindy suddenly seemed to understand and looked down this time.

''Do you have to tell us something, Lindy?'' Nora asked and said person went bright red.

''Yeah, Lindy. Tell us something.'' Logan added, now happy to get her sister also down a bit.

Lindy glared at her brother but then groaned.

''Fine. Well, after the cinema...''

**_Flashback_**

**_Lindy's POV:_**

_Jasmine, Delia, Logan, Garrett and I just came out of the movies, we others still laughing a bit about what happened with Jasmine._

_She was still bright red and glared at us._

_Okay, the bet was slowly going to get funny, even though I felt kinda bad for Jasmine in some way._

_We had a lot of fun today and except for the thing with our parents this morning..._

_''Lindy?'' Suddenly someone asked and I turned around._

_Behind us were standing Lola, a girl out of one of my clubs._

_We weren't best friends but she was kinda okay._

_I gave her a smile and greeted her, ''Hey Lola! What's up?''_

_Lola rolled her eyes at me and I got pretty confused._

_What did I do wrong to her?_

_I didn't do anything, did I?_

_''Hey Lola? That's all what you can say after you forgot our club meeting?'' She replied._

_My eyes went wide._

_I never forgot a club meeting!_

_That was like the perfect attendance record at school just for clubs._

_I couldn't have forgotten it! It would be totally horrible!_

_''What about a club meeting?'' I asked, walking up to her._

_Please tell me that she was just making a really bad joke._

_Lola put her hands on her hips and replied, ''I wrote you a SMS. We had an important club meeting and you just forgot it! Don't you look at your phone?''_

_I heard my friends, chuckling behind me at that and I glared at them._

_That was the stupid bet's fault!_

_I lost my perfect club meeting attendance, because of it and I couldn't even tell Lola why._

_''Lola, I'm sorry. I just had something else to do.'' I explained to her._

_Lola rolled her eyes at me and I was really worried now._

_She was with me the chief of the club. I could get in big trouble thanks to her._

_''What for important things? Going to the cinema with your friends? Seriously? That was more important?'' She asked me in disbelieve._

_I gulped. Well, she kinda caught me in the act and I couldn't really tell her, what actually was wrong._

_I just wanted to say something as she replied, ''One more time and I'll make sure that you'll get kicked out. We don't need someone with such an attitude in our club.''_

_I looked at her in disbelieve and she just walked away._

_THAT didn't just happen!_

_I almost lost one of my clubs, because of that stupid bet!_

**_Flashback end_**


	4. More Problems

**_Beta- read by StylishFashionista :) Thank you really much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys!**

**Here's the fourth chapter of my 5 shot and with that the second last :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews and the support! :D**

**You guys are the best! :)**

**I hope you enjoy the third chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**BTW: I also have twitter now :D Link on my profile :) Follow me and I follow you! :D**

* * *

**_Recap from chapter 3_**

**_Flashback_**

**_Lindy's POV:_**

_Lola put her hands on her hips and replied, ''I wrote you a SMS. We had an important club meeting and you just forgot it! Don't you look at your phone?''_

_I heard my friends, chuckling behind me at that and I glared at them._

_That was the stupid bet's fault!_

_I lost my perfect club meeting attendance, because of it and I couldn't even tell Lola why._

_''Lola, I'm sorry. I just had something else to do.'' I explained to her._

_Lola rolled her eyes at me and I was really worried now._

_She was with me the chief of the club. I could get in big trouble thanks to her._

_''What for important things? Going to the cinema with your friends? Seriously? That was more important?'' She asked me in disbelieve._

_I gulped. Well, she kinda caught me in the act and I couldn't really tell her, what actually was wrong._

_I just wanted to say something as she replied, ''One more time and I'll make sure that you'll get kicked out. We don't need someone with such an attitude in our club.''_

_I looked at her in disbelieve and she just walked away._

_THAT didn't just happen!_

_I almost lost one of my clubs, because of that stupid bet!_

**_Flashback end_**

* * *

**No One's POV:**

''Haha. I still remember Lindy's look as Lola said to her that she's going to get kicked out next time.'' Logan stated and imitated Lindy's face.

The others laughed and Lindy just crossed her arms.

''That wasn't funny.'' She told the others, but they still chuckled.

She glared at them and pouted.

''Oh come on, Lindy. It was funny.'' Jasmine stated.

Lindy just crossed her arms and didn't say anything.

''Well, but the two the least suffering people still had to suffer yesterday.'' Logan said.

Everyone looked a bit confused at him.

''Wow. That sentence was weird but still kinda true.'' Delia stated.

Everybody looked at Garrett and Delia now.

''What happened?'' Nora asked, curious.

Garrett and Delia looked at each other.

''Yours happened first, so you also have to tell first.'' Garrett told Delia.

Delia shrugged and then nodded.

''If you want to. Well, you all heard about my grandma... Well, she's quite old and actually always calls me on the phone if she needs something...''

_**Flashack**_

**_Delia's POV: (AN: Outfits of the girls on the profile)_**

_On Thursday after school, I was down in the basement of the Watson's house along with the rest of the group._

_Until yet, nobody tried to get his phone directly, but you could see how everybody was throwing nervous glances at the box at the cupboard._

_I smirked at the thought of how they would so lose the challenge._

_Lindy and Jasmine were so finished yesterday and you should've also seen the look of Logan._

_Well, Garrett was still pretty strong, but it would only take a few more hours or so._

_I might have heard something about some football practice today in school..._

_''Where are we going today? We already were at the cinema, at Rumble Juice, wherever... I feel like I have no idea where anything is without my phone.'' Jasmine exclaimed, annoyed._

_I shrugged and just looked at the others, who were still staring at the box._

_''Can't we make a short cut with the bet? I mean we all survived without phone since 3 days and nobody died. Isn't that enough?'' Logan asked us, desperate._

_I shook my head and the others looked at me._

_''Well, if you want to give up and buy the smoothies for us for the next two weeks.'' I replied to Logan._

_Logan groaned, crossed his arms, and let himself sink deeper in to the couch._

_I would say that I was sorry, but that would be a complete lie._

_They all brought this upon themselves and-_

_''Delia?'' Nora suddenly asked, coming down the stairs, and I looked confused at her._

_Why did she want something from me?_

_''Yes?'' I replied confused._

_Before the Watson's mom could say more, my grandma suddenly came down._

_She looked offended at me and cried teethless, ''There you are! I tried to call you the whole time! My teeth fell in to the toilet and I didn't know how to get them out!''_

_My eyes went wide at that._

_I totally forgot about that and now my grandma was angry._

_Well, now I knew why she was talking even weirder than usual._

_I stood up and replied, ''I am sorry, grandma. I-''_

_The rest of the group looked at me._

_Gosh. What was I supposed to say now?_

_My grandma looked angry at me and then told me, ''What for a grandchild I have! Can't even get my teeth out of the toilet when I call her! I thought I can count on you but this was just- I don't even have words for that. Back in my time, kids weren't like this! I also had to walk the whole way here!''_

_Well, the walk from my house to the Watson's actually only was ten minutes, but my grandma didn't leave the house much._

_I looked desperate at Lindy's mom who sighed._

_She put a hand on my grandma's shoulder and then told her, ''How about we go upstairs and I make us a nice tea? Bob should come soon and then he'll drive you home.''_

_My grandma looked one last time angry at me with her teethless look and then followed Nora upstairs._

_I sighed in relief, and as soon as they were out of sight, the others bursted out in to laughter._

_I glared at them._

_''That wasn't funny!'' I cried and they were still chuckling._

_''Yes it was. It really was.'' Logan replied._

_I groaned. Great. Now the bet kinda came back to me._

_''Oh sweet payback.'' Lindy added, while still laughing._

_I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything._

_I would be the last person who loses this bet._

**_Flashback end_**

**No One's POV:**

Bob was also laughing really hard, along with the others who had seen the scene.

''From all the things that happened this week, this was definitely the funniest.'' He stated.

Delia sighed but then shrugged and didn't reply at that.

''Like Lindy said. Oh sweet payback.'' Logan added and the others nodded.

Delia this time rolled her eyes but didn't give a comment about that.

She wouldn't let the guys win this to say that her own bet was crap.

''Well...'' She said. ''But I wasn't the only one who was suffering. I still remember this morning...''

Garrett groaned at the thought and the others also chuckled a bit.

Nora looked confused at them.

''What did happen this morning?'' She asked the guys.

The others looked at Garrett, who groaned again.

''Well, this morning at school, I was at my locker before school and...''

**_Flashback_**

**_Garrett's POV:_**

_I was at my locker before school at Friday morning, getting some things out._

_I didn't know why but I didn't see any of my football team players today and it was kinda weird._

_Normally, I would get a greeting from them every five minutes at the morning._

_Maybe I was also just imagining things..._

_I probably was just freaking out inside because of the stupid bet._

_Well, so far nothing bad happened to me , but that could change._

_The bet still was until Monday and the weekend would be even harder._

_At school while lessons we weren't allowed to use our phones anyway._

_Well, but now we had a whole weekend with nothing to do._

_The girls wanted to go to mani-pedis and I was so close to saying yes to that only to kill some time._

_Well, even though I had a match tomorrow but it was only like five hours and at the bus drive, the others would all be on their phones and so on..._

_I groaned and closed my locker, just as someone greeted me from behind, ''Hey Garrett! What are you doing here?''  
_

_I turned around confused to see the little sister of one of my teammates, standing there._

_What did she mean with what am I doing here?_

_''I'm going to school like every day except on Saturday and Sunday. What do you mean with what am I doing here?'' I replied._

_Oh gosh. Why did I have the feeling that I missed something because of my phone._

_''Well, they already drove today to the match. This morning. There even was a bus to bring them there. Didn't you know? The coach sent all of you a SMS.'' Daniela, the sister of my teammate, replied and my eyes went wide._

_Oh no. That couldn't be true._

_That was bad. Horrible even._

_I really forgot to drive with my team mates to a match._

_''Are you sure?'' I asked her._

_Please say no. Please say no. Please say no._

_Daniela nodded and replied, ''Yeah. I even saw the bus. Man, I feel sorry for you. The sleepover at the youth hostel was spent by the other team and it was for the teams to get to know each other better.''_

_My eyes went wide. That would so ruin my football player being._

_That never happened to me and now because of that stupid bet..._

_''Okay, thank you, Daniela.'' I quickly said and then walked away to find the others._

_I had to talk to them._

_The bet was one thing but I might also lose my football team now._

_What if they'll kick me out because of me not being at the match?_

_Why didn't I know that a bus would come today? Because I didn't have a phone._

_I groaned and was still looking for the others, as Logan asked me from behind, ''Are you looking for someone?''  
_

_I saw the slight smirks of the others on their faces and groaned._

_''You saw and heard what happened?'' I asked them annoyed and they nodded._

_''It was hard to not see your hurt face and the fact that you forgot the most important thing, the football practice.'' Lindy replied._

_Wow, and they didn't even have pity with me._

_Great. Even more embarrassing._

_Well, at least I didn't have to cope with an angry grandma..._

_Even though an angry football team was way much worse._

_''We guys need to talk about this bet.'' I stated._

_Then the school bell rang and I groaned._

_'__'After school.'' I added._

_The others nodded and then we went all to our next lesson._

**_Flashback end_**

**No One's POV:**

''Ouch. Okay the thing with the football really was hard.'' Bob stated.

Garrett nodded and looked thankfully at him.

Delia rolled her eyes at him.

''You agreed to that bet and you know that.'' Delia told him.

Garrett crossed his arms and then replied, ''Yeah, but I didn't know how this will end.''

Logan patted his shoulder.

''Believe me, man. Nobody would've thought that.'' He said to him.

The others all nodded and the parents looked at them with crossed arms.

''Well, now it comes to what we actually wanted to know the whole time. What happened before we came in here?'' Nora asked.

The group looked at each other.

Lindy sighed and then replied, ''Well, after school we all went here and...''

* * *

**Well, that was the second last chapter of the story! :D**

**Now we come to the real fight and what happened! :D**

**Hope you guys like it and don't forget to review! :)**

**Gabrie**


	5. The end

**Hay guys!**

**Here's the last chapter of my 5 Shot! :D**

**Thanks for all the reviews and the support! :D**

**You guys are the best and I can't believe that I got that much for such a 5 shot! :D**

**I can't believe that this story is really over :/**

**It was so much fun to write it and I hope you guys liked my fanmade episode! :D**

**Thanks for all the reviews, the support and all the favorites and followers! :)**

**You guys are the best and I hope that you'll enjoy the last part and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**I hope that you also check out my other IDDI stories 'Not a big deal or is it?' (Jarrett, Logan/Oc) and 'Decisions like no second one's' (Jogan, Larrett) and leave a review! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**BTW: I also have twitter now :D Link on my profile :) Follow me and I follow you! :D**

* * *

**_Recap from chapter 4_**

**_No One's POV:_**

_''You agreed to that bet and you know that.'' Delia told him._

_Garrett crossed his arms and then replied, ''Yeah, but I didn't know how this will end.''_

_Logan patted his shoulder._

_''Believe me, man. Nobody would've thought that.'' He said to him._

_The others all nodded and the parents looked at them with crossed arms._

_''Well, now it comes to what we actually wanted to know the whole time. What happened before we came in here?'' Nora asked._

_The group looked at each other._

_Lindy sighed and then replied, ''Well, after school we all went here and...''_

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_Lindy's POV:_**

_We all went through the door of Logan's and my house._

_Garrett was beyond mad because of the thing with the football game and the rest of us weren't that happy either about the whole situation._

_This whole thing was just getting totally crazy._

_I didn't even think that Delia wanted it to end like this._

_This bet wasn't about destroying our social life , if I was right._

_As soon as we arrived in the living- room, Garrett started complaining._

_''I didn't agree to this stupid bet to almost lose my place in the football team! I don't even know yet if I still am in since they're at one of the most important matches of the whole year!'' He cried , mad._

_Okay, Garrett's issue was big but mine was bigger._

_I rolled my eyes at him and replied, ''What am I supposed to say? I almost got kicked out of my club!''_

_This time Garrett rolled his eyes and I glared at him._

_His football thing wasn't the only important thing._

_Delia quickly threw in, ''Okay guys! How about we bring the phones up and then talk about this again?''_

_Garrett and I glared at each other but Jasmine and Logan nodded._

_''Sounds good. Garrett?'' Jasmine added and Garrett glared at her but then walked down the basement._

_I just crossed my arms and sat down on the couch._

_I couldn't believe that all of this really happened, because of us not having our phones._

_''How should it even help to bring the phones up? I for my part am not going to back up from this bet.'' Logan stated._

_We girls all rolled our eyes at him, just as Garrett came back upstairs._

_He had the box with the phones with him._

_I looked at them._

_''Well,... '' Delia stated. ''IS someone here who gives up?''_

_We all looked in disbelieve at her._

_''How can you still even talk about this stupid bet? We lost so much because of this week!'' Jasmine cried._

_I rolled my eyes at her._

_''You lost so much? It was one boy! I almost lost my club!'' I told her, angry._

_Jasmine this time rolled her eyes and crossed her arms._

_''What am I supposed to say? Mom and dad probably think even worse of me then before.'' Logan stated._

_''As if you would care that much about it!'' I exclaimed to him, mad._

_Logan glared at me._

_''I DO care about it!'' He cried at me._

_''What is with my football team?'' Garrett asked in disbelieve._

_Well, he was the only one who cared about football right now._

_''My grandma was furious at well and I didn't act like this!'' Delia threw in._

_We all rolled our eyes at her._

_''Well, it was your stupid idea with the bet!'' I told her and Delia pouted._

_''I can't believe that you guys even agreed to that!'' Jasmine exclaimed, mad._

_This time, I looked in disbelief at her._

_''We all agreed to it and you don't have to do l-''_

_CRASH._

_Garrett had let the box with the phones fall down and they were now all shattered on the floor, shattered._

_We all looked in shock at him, our mouths wide open._

_He looked at us in guilt._

_''I can't believe that you crushed them!'' Jasmine cried in rage._

_Garrett looked even more guilty back but then cried back, ''I'm sorry! I didn't know what to do! I was in a rage and freaked out and I just wanted this to end!''_

**_Flashback end_**

**No One's POV:**

''Well, and then you came in.'' Lindy finished her Point of view of the last part of the story.

The Watson parents didn't look less mad then before they started the story.

In fact, they probably looked even more mad.

''You guys really did all of that , because of a stupid bet?'' Nora asked them in disbelieve, putting her hands on her hips.

To say that she was disappointed with the group was an understatement.

''Well, nobody of us wanted to pay the smoothies for two weeks.'' Jasmine stated, trying to save the situation a bit.

Well, but it only made it worse.

''You guys did something totally stupid!'' Bob exclaimed now, too.

Nora really was in rage now.

She pointed at Lindy and Logan and then told them, ''You two are grounded for the next month!''

Lindy and Logan didn't even dare to complain.

Then Nora pointed at the others and added, ''And I am going to call your parents! I can't believe all of this.''

She crossed her arms and the group looked guilty at the Watson parents.

''We are really sorry, Mrs. Watson.'' Jasmine stated, honest.

Well, but that didn't seem to calm the situation at all.

Logan even was so silly and asked, ''Well, now that you know the whole story... Are we going to get new phones?''

Everyone shot Logan a glare and he hold his hands up in defense.

''Just asking.'' He added and looked down.

The others rolled their eyes at him.

''Well, if you ever want to have a phone again until college, you have to pay for them yourself.'' Nora stated.

''And I'll make sure that the parents of the others will think the same.'' She added and then walked out of the living room.

Bob followed her and as soon as they were both out, the whole group groaned.

''I can't believe that we really just lost our phones.'' Jasmine stated.

The others nodded and sighed.

''Do you know what's even worse?'' Garrett asked them and everybody looked confused at him.

They certainly did not know.

''That we also almost lost our friendship because of this stupid bet and those stupid phones.'' He told them.

The others all looked down.

They knew that Garrett was right.

All of them went in total outrage the whole week, because of no phones.

''You're right.'' Lindy said to Garrett. ''I never thought that we really were that obsessed with our phones to almost kill our friendship with this. ''

Delia chuckled and then stated, ''Well, for me it wasn't more important.''

The others rolled their eyes at her.

Jasmine sighed and stood up again.

''There's also no boy that is important enough to destroy this.'' She told the others.

The others smiled at her and Garrett now also stood up, standing besides her.

''Also no football team.'' He added and Jasmine gave him a smile.

Lindy now also came to them and told them, ''Or some unimportant club.''

Delia stood also up and then added, ''Well, my grandma is important but no phone is important enough to let you guys down.''

The others grinned at her and now , everybody was waiting for Logan.

Logan sighed, put his arms out and then added as the last, ''And also not what everybody else thinks about me is important enough to lose you guys. Well, even though what my parents say is i-''

''Don't destroy it, Logan.'' Lindy cut him off.

The others chuckled and all went in to a group hug.

Then suddenly a phone started ringing.

Their eyes went wide and they looked at the floor, where all the crashed phones were.

''One of the phones is still okay!'' Jasmine cried and just wanted to run their.

Logan hold her by the arm and Jasmine groaned.

Jasmine groaned but then still walked up there and stomped with her heels once again on the phones and the ringing stopped.

''Guess, I was wrong.'' She stated.

The others chuckled and the group once again went in to a hug.

They might not have their phones anymore but the most important thing is the lesson they've learned.

No phone is important enough to destroy a friendship like this.

* * *

**Sorry that the last part was a bit shorter than the others but I still hope that you guys liked it! :D**

**I don't know if the episode will be like this but it was what I think that'll happen! :D**

**I hope you guys liked it and don't forget to review! :)**

**See you at other stories! :)**

**Gabrie xx**


End file.
